


Knot Magic

by devilmouse



Category: The Craft (1996)
Genre: F/F, Forgiveness, Light Bondage, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilmouse/pseuds/devilmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie needs Sarah to forgive her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [government_stooge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/government_stooge/gifts).



"Bonnie, do you know anything about knot magic?"

Bonnie shook her head. She couldn't speak with the gag in her mouth.

Sarah ran her hand up Bonnie's arm to the binds that tied her wrist to the headboard of the bed. "You put your intent in the knots as you tie them. If you need release, the spell comes out when you untie the knots. And you're in luck, Bonnie, because I need release. As tempting as leaving you here like this forever is. Because, god, who would find you?"

Bonnie's eyes widened a little.

"Naked, alone, and tied to a bed." Sarah traced her fingers over the curve of Bonnie's breast. She twisted the nipple between her thumb and forefinger, pulling it to a hardened peak. "And you couldn't even save yourself. Even if you could speak, all the chanting in the world couldn't undo these knots. Because they're mine, and only I can untie them. I'm the only one who can save you, Bonnie."

Sarah threw a leg over Bonnie's body and straddled her at the waist. "I loved you. I loved you all and you tried to destroy me. I'd do this to Rochelle and Nancy if they were here, but you were the only one who followed me across the country. I wanted to go to college in peace, but here you are."

(Bonnie hadn't actually meant to follow Sarah. She wanted away from California just as much, to have a fresh start, but Manon clearly had another plan for both of them, putting them in the same town at the same time. Bonnie sought forgiveness, and if this is what Sarah wanted in order to earn it, Bonnie was willing to give it to her.)

"You have no idea how powerful I am," Sarah murmured in Bonnie's ear. She ran a finger down the length of Bonnie's arm, feather light over the skin. Bonnie shivered beneath her. "How turned on are you right now?"

Bonnie moaned. Outside, the sky darkened, and room filled with shadows.

Sarah sat up. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and it fell down her back in a wave. "I like you like this. I like seeing you so vulnerable. I like knowing I'm stronger than you. And you're going to love it when I make you come."

Bonnie moaned again and let her head rest against the pillow. She closed her eyes.

Sarah leaned back between Bonnie's legs. She pressed her lips to the inside of a bare thigh, kissing it tenderly. She worked her mouth softly against the skin under she heard Bonnie squeak through the gag. She began sucking on Bonnie's thigh, pulling the soft skin between her teeth, until she bit down.

Bonnie screamed, and it wasn't from the pain.

"Good girl," Sarah mumbled, licking the bruise. She rolled onto her stomach and pressed her mouth to Bonnie's hot, open cunt. She was so wet, ready and dying for it. She drew pentacles on Bonnie's clit, made up sigils for spite, and for forgiveness. She hissed incantations and spoke her intentions aloud. Bonnie's legs squeezed closed around her.

Pressure began build deeply within Sarah as well. She tried to will it away, but Bonnie's arousal was all around her. How could she not absorb all that energy as well? She rubbed herself against Bonnie's body, but she knew it wouldn't be enough to satisfy her. She'd have to wait until Bonnie had left.

_I loved you too, Sarah. We all did. We got caught up in what Nancy wanted. Her power matched yours for the first time._

Sarah ignored Bonnie's voice in her head, and tried to ignore how it got there. How much magic could Bonnie still have within her? She sucked harder, and outside, thunder began to roll. Rain pelted against the windows. Lightning struck somewhere close, and Bonnie came with a strangled cry. The knots at her wrists came free and her arms dropped to her sides.

Sarah rolled off of her and reached for her jeans.

Bonnie sat up and removed her gag. "Is that it, then? Are we even?"

"Even?" Sarah repeated. She turned, still in only her bra and panties. "Bonnie, you tried to kill me. You made me think my dad and my stepmom were dead. You never even tried to stop Nancy. I don't care how powerful she was, if you and Rochelle worked together, if you worked with me, we could have stopped her. You went to the strongest source of power you could find and you didn't care what the consequences were. We're never going to be even, Bonnie. We could fuck a thousand times and then, maybe, we could begin to be even, but why the hell should I even bother?"

"Then what was the point?" Bonnie didn't move to get dressed. She sat on the bed, naked, her perfect skin flushed. "Why did we do this?"

Sarah smiled. "Because I knew you would. Didn't you want to?"

"Yeah, but... what was all the magic, then?"

"I don't have any intentions of forgiving you anytime soon, Bonnie. But those knots weren't for me, they were for you. It's going to take you a little bit longer to forgive yourself. I said they'd come untied when there was release."

Bonnie's jaw went slack. "I thought you hated me."

Sarah shrugged and finally began to put on her jeans. "I wanted friends, Bonnie. You wanted my power. I don't know what else I could have given you."

"Sarah."

She turned around and Bonnie was on her hands and knees, her ass high in the air and her head bowed.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"You want a thousand, and it's only been once. I still want your power, Sarah, but not your magic. So come back to bed. I'll see if I can return the favor."

Sarah stared at her, and she could feel, with every passing second, Bonnie's confidence, all her narcissism and ego slowly flaking away like her scars had. Sarah thought of all the things she could do to Bonnie, how to mark and bruise that beautiful skin. She dropped her jeans in a puddle around her ankles, and climbed into bed.

Nine hundred and ninety-nine times to go.


End file.
